Love
by blondegirl09
Summary: what happends when kiba finally pops the question to hinata? Then a little surprise comes up! read to find out, better then the summery sounds, a kiba x hinata fic. my first story, hope you like it! PLEASE READ THEN REVIEW I WANT TO NO WHAT PEOPLE THINK!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story! I think it is pretty good. But of course that is for you the reader to decide. This is a Hinata x Kiba paring. If you don't like it don't read it. That's all I got to say about that. Oh and the P.O.V is Hinatas'.

Love

Chapter 1

I realized three things on my 14th birthday…………..

1. Naruto was just a crush, nothing more, nothing less. (And the stalking thing, it was just a phase so get over it)

2. Even if I like Naruto still he would never return my feelings. He liked Sakura, not me.

3. Kiba Inuzuka was one of my best friends, but even if he didn't know it he was way more than a simple crush.

I realized that I was without a doubt, head over heels in love with Kiba Inuzuka!

My birthday was gone before I knew it and I was waking up the next morning. I removed myself from the cocoon of blankets that kept me warm the night before and stood

up. A chill went up my spine when my feet hit the cold hardwood floor. Lazily I placed in front of me. I looked up to find Neji had given me the cereal. This wasn't too

weird. He had been a lot nicer to me after the chunnin exams. I thanked him and started to eat my breakfast. After about two minuets my father bellowed my name, it mad

me jump. He walked into the room and informed me that if I didn't hurry up I would be late for my training with my team. As soon as what he said sunk in I basically threw

my bowl in the sink and hurried to my room. Five minuets later I came out of my room told my father I was leaving and raced out the door. I ran through the compound and

finally got to the main gate. From there I jumped from tree to tree, nearly tripping on one branch. After about ten minuets I made it to the training ground. Even after two

years of being a genin I still couldn't run with out getting out of breath. I noticed something very strange; I was the only one in the training area! I decided on training a little bit

rather then sitting around and waiting. After about two hours of light training, the rest of the team showed up. They asked how long I had been there, I told them. I didn't

want to lie to them, but they ended up laughing at me and it really wasn't funny. We practiced individual training for about 3 and a half hours then sensei told us to pair up and

spar. Shino and our sensei paired up, leaving me to spar with Kiba and Akumaru. Hey wait why did I have to spar with two opponents. That really set me at a disadvantage.

Shino and sensei went to train on another part of the field leaving Kiba and I alone. Kiba got into his fighting stance and I made a few hand signs and activated my byakugan.

Shortly after that I lowered myself to my own fighting stance. Kiba being the impatient one ran at me and tried to hit me but I don't really no why he knows that short range

attacks won't work. I gathered chakra into my palms and hit a chakra point in his arm, in the process making him fall to the ground. He looked up at me in disbelief, did he I

would hold back? He slowly stood up and looked down at me. He stared at me for what felt like an eternity, I finally turned away. I was sure my face was a red as a tomato.

Then he asked me something that blew me away.

"Hinata will you go out with me?" My eyes met his and without a second thought I said "yes". It was so quiet I didn't even know if he heard me. Obviously he did because

as soon as the word passed my lips he wrapped me in a hug. I let my arms go around his neck and we stood there for a good 10 seconds before my legs went numb and

kibas' strong arms were the only things holding me up. I knew he knew I couldn't stand but I didn't care. At that moment I felt safer then I have for a long, long time.

Okay I don't want to confuse anyone.

This is based five years later. Before it was a memory. I am just saying because I get confused a lot and don't really like when

it happens, so I am just making everyone's lives easier. (Or at least I'm trying to) Btw there is some cussing in this chapter, she is older she can say what she wants.

I sat in my room trying to figure out what special thing Kiba had planed. It is our five year anniversary tonight and he won't tell me anything. 'Maybe some food will help me

think'. I open my door and walk out to the kitchen. Neji is standing there, he sees me and a smirk immediately appears on his face. 'Why is he smirking, does he know

something I don't'. I walked over to him and asked him what he was so "happy" about. He just chuckled and walked away. Gosh I hate it when he does that, he just leaves

me in the dark. Hanabi my younger sister walked in and looked at me like I was some kind of idiot. She screeched "why aren't you getting ready Kiba will be here in an

hour?" I looked at the clock and found that she was right. I had less then an hour to get ready! 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, and shit' I muttered to myself as I ran into my room. I still

had to get a shower, do my hair, do my make-up, and pick out the perfect outfit! What the hell was I going to do? Hanabi walked into my room and said very loudly "Hinata

go get a shower and do you hair and make-up, I will find you and outfit you will like. I basically yelled thanks to her and ran into the bathroom. A half and hour later I walked

out of the bathroom. I had a towel wrapped around me. Good thing to because as soon as I walked out I ran into Neji. He and Hanabi were in my room trying to pick and

outfit. They had it narrowed down to two. I think Neji might have been there to make sure Hanabi didn't get an outfit that was to short. They decided on one. I looked at it,

it was absolutely perfect. I pushed Hanabi and Neji out of my room and got dressed. I stood in front of the mirror and I knew I looked perfect. I had I black skirt on that

ended just above my knees, the lavender top made my eyes stand out, Kiba loved my eyes, and heels that opened up at my toes. My now waist length midnight blue hair

framed my face. The beautiful silver heart necklace Kiba gave me a year ago hung around my neck. Satisfied with the way I look I walked out of my room and into the living

room. Kiba was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He looked so handsome. He was wearing black pants, with a nice blue shirt. His hair looked the same. I don't even

know if he tried to comb it but again I don't really care I like his hair the way it is. He stood up when he saw me. I swear I could see his jaw hit the floor, no I'm just kidding.

He walked over to me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful" he smiled, I felt me stomach do a back flip. We walked out side and through the

compound. The night was so nice it was warm but not to warm and the sun was setting so it gave the walk a sort of romantic feeling. We walked for about five minuets after

leaving the compound and then started walking up a hill that overlooks Kohona. At the top was a table with two chairs and yep you guessed it two bowls of ramen.

Fortunately I love ramen, not as much as Naruto though. I started laughing and we sat down. By the time we were done it was completely dark. Kiba stood up and pulled

me up with him. He walked us to the edge of the hill and we sat down. We talked for a little while and then he got a very serious look on his face. I asked him what was

wrong and he pulled us both up so we were standing again. He said "Hinata you know that I love you and I would do anything for you, right." I was I little confused but

decided to say yes anyway, I also added an "I love you to Kiba with all my heart." He nodded and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small black box ad got down on

one knee. 'Oh my god is he going to do what I think he is going to do?' as soon is I though it he said "Hinata Hyuuga will you marry me?" once again I didn't even have to

think about an answer I immediately said yes! He took the ring and placed it on my finger then picked my up bridal style and spun me around.

Later that night after Kiba left I sat in my room admiring my ring. It was absolutely stunning. It had a silver band, then a beautiful lavender gem in the middle and two navy

colored stones on the left and right side. Hanabi burst in and jumped on my bed, she seemed as exited as I was, if not more. "Father has discussed it with the Inuzukas and

they decided the date of you wedding!" she said, more like screamed. Neji walked in and said so 'enthusiastically' I almost didn't believe him "in two months". I giggled but

he was serious! Before I knew it my world went black, I couldn't believe it was that soon.

'Unbelievably' the two months went by fast. Between picking out the dress to planning the damn thing I don't know how it couldn't. Anyway it was the day of my wedding

and I was so nervous, not about the marriage part but the stuff in between now and then. 'What if I trip going down the isle or the village gets attacked', "Hinata it will be

fine" Kuranai-sensei said desperately trying to calm me down. I was set to walk down the isle in a half and hour my dress was on but I hadn't looked at it yet. Everyone was

ready patiently waiting for the wedding to start, well all except me, 'I don't think I have ever been this nervous, I wonder what Kiba is thinking'? It turns out he was the same

way. I finally got enough guts to get in front of the mirror, I was completely amazed. How could one dress make you look this good? My dress was all white, strapless on the

top, it fit me perfectly, the top was tight around my bust and stomach and when it hit my hips it fanned out a little, I loved it. My hair was in a bun it the top of the back of my

head, then to top it all off my veil sat on the very top of my head and fanned oven my face. Then I heard it, the dreaded music, and the brides maids walked down the isle.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hanabi, she was the maid of honor. The all had light lavender dresses on, they seemed to like them. Finally it was my turn. I met my father at the

end of the isle and we walked down, slowly, everyone was looking at me, I wanted to turn back and hide until I saw him. He was at the other end of the isle, with the

groomsmen, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino beside him. Kiba was staring at me eyes wide, jaw dropped, it was like he had never seen me before. Then I remembered

what I wearing. Finally I got to the isle and my father sat down in his seat. The hokage talked for a while, we gave each other our rings, said I do, asked if anyone had any

objections to our marriage, 'if anyone said anything I am going to kill them'. Then she said the five words I wanted to hear all day, "you may kiss the bride." We kissed it

was just a light kiss but it was our first as a married couple and that kiss said everything I needed to say to Kiba, without even talking. She ended with the other seven words

I wanted to hear, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka!" we walked down the isle and out of the church to our home.

I didn't have an after party for the wedding. Sorry I don't really like parties.

This is the wedding night 'hint hint' if you don't want to read it now is your chance to stop. I don't think it is too bad but your opinion and my opinion could be totally

different.

We got home and I quickly changed into my pajamas. But when I walked into the bedroom I noticed something very odd, Kiba wasn't there. I looked around the room, my

back to the door. Then I heard the door close and lock. I turned to see Kiba smiling at me, and not the sweet innocent smile. He picked me up and laid me down on the

bed. He crawled over me and kissed me passionately. His hands were working on undressing me, while I was doing the same to him. Finally after what seemed like forever

we were both unclothed. He started kissing my neck and I moaned. He seemed to like that. He looked at me, his eyes seemed to ask permission, and mine said

yes right back. The entered me, but stopped at my barrier. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "this is going to hurt". I knew it would I reached around his neck and

buried my face in it. Not a moment later the thrust into me, I couldn't believe the pain, it was unbearable. He waited until the pain stopped and I kissed his neck telling him to

proceed. After giving him the ok he started thrusting into me each time getting harder and faster. I felt like I was going to scream, he kissed me and took the scream away, I

needed release, and I could tell he did to. Not long after we both cummed at the same time, I could feel his seeds filling my insides, it felt so good. We were both exhausted;

he pulled out of me and fell on his side beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. We both fell asleep, I knew when I woke up he would still be there.

Two weeks had passed since we were married, they were the best two weeks of me life. Kiba had gone to train with Shino and I was home. I heard something outside and

activated my byakugan, it was just a squirrel. I turned and faced the mirror, my byakugan was still activated and I nearly passed out. I looked at my stomach again just to be

sure. "Im pregnant!" I screamed to know one in particular. I ran as fast as I could to where Kiba and Shino were training. I stopped and looked and sure enough they were

sparing. I started running again and actually forgot to stop. I ran straight into Kiba and knocked him over. I excitably told him what I found out moments earlier and he was in

total shock. But after he got over that he went crazy, he was probably happier then I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were walking home; it was anything but the peaceful walk I had hoped for.

Kiba kept babbling on about how he was going to the best father in the world. How he

was going to teach his **son** everything he knew about being a ninja, and then his **son** was

going to be the best ninja in the village! Then his **son** was going to grow old and live

happily ever after. I swear if the damn man says 'son' one more time….. "Hey Hinata

don't you think our **son** is going to be the best?"….. There he freakin said it! So I calmly

looked at him and calmly said "Kiba what if we were to have a girl?" and he had the guts

to say and I quote "oh we wont have a girl we will have a boy, because I really want

boy." I looked at him for half a second and though about how to take this in a calmly

manner. You know what screw calmly I screamed at the top of my lungs "**Kiba Inuzuka**

**are you telling me that you wouldn't be happy if we had a girl?**" obviously he wasn't

expecting this he jumped back about three feet and had that 'oh my fucking god what the

hell is wrong with you' kind of look on his cute little face. "Wow Hinata I was just

kidding, I didn't mean to make you mad." I breathed a very heavy sigh of relief. It

seemed he could tell I was calming down so he wrapped me in one of those hugs I love

so much and told me that he would never even think such a thing. But insisted on still

being the best father and started to ramble on about that again. I could already tell it was

going to be a very long day.

We got home and sat on the couch together. He looked at me for about two

seconds before he through his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I got up

after about thirty minuets of watching some show and decided to make lunch. I made a

peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Kiba and a ham and cheese for myself. We sat down

to the table and quietly ate. After we were done I washed the dishes and cleaned the table.

Kiba sat down on the couch and asked me to sit with him, so naturally I did. We

discussed how we would go about telling our friends and family. We decided that we

should probably tell his family first and we could save my family for second. That may

have been a good thing. I had absolutely no idea how they would react and I really didn't

want them to find out. Then we would tell our friends and it didn't really matter what

particular order that came in, as soon as we told Naruto the whole village would know

anyway. Finally we talked about me and the whole ninja status. I certainly wasn't ready

to give up just yet. After all I was finally a jounin and it took me nineteen years to get

there. Kiba was fine with me staying a ninja, but he wanted to make sure our child came

first and I agreed with that no problem. After that was all said and done it was time for

dinner so we decided to go get some ramen. We both got chicken, it was delicious. Kiba

paid and we started walking home. On our way we stopped by Mrs. Inuzukas (Kibas

mom) and picked up Akumaru. He stayed with her for a while so we could…….yeah. We

finally got home and Kiba and I were both exhausted so we got ready for bed. Kiba went

and got some food for Akumaru and then basically passed out on the bed. We both slept

very well that night, having dreams of their new child all night. Well actually Kiba was

dreaming that whether it was a girl or boy he would be the best father ever, and he would

be their hero! While I had more of a nightmare, I had to stop being a ninja then our child

started to hate me and everything else that could happen in a nightmare, happened. On

several occasions Kiba had to wake me up so I would stop having the nightmare. But the

same one kept coming back. Around the fourth time he woke me up Kiba asked me what

was wrong, I finally decided to tell him about my nightmare. He wrapped his arms

around my now flat stomach and we both fell into a deep non-interrupted sleep.

Fortunately I didn't have that dream again!


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to do a chapter per symptom of pregnancy. So for …

Mood swings

Crazy Sex hormones

Cravings

Morning sickness

There will be a different chapter. Of course the chapters wont be in this order, and the

chapters will most likely be shorter.

Chapter 2

"Morning Sickness"

It was about a month since I had found out I was pregnant. Everything was going

great. The only thing was we still hadn't told anyone about our great news. I was lying in

bed with Kiba just thinking about how we were going to tell them when I wave of nausea

hit. As quickly as I could I raced to the bathroom. Kiba ran in after me and repeatedly

asked what was wrong. I leaned over the toilet and threw up everything I had recently

eaten. I heard Kiba sigh and wrap his hands around my hair that was currently in my way.

He held up my hair for me while I continued to get sick. Once I was done Kiba helped me

into the shower. I let the water run down my body. I felt two strong arms wrap around my

waist. I looked back and Kiba was smiling down at me, he turned me around. I knew

what he had planned, but I was still sore from last nights umm 'events'. He started to kiss

my neck and run his hands down my back. I felt another wave of nausea hit. I fell out of

the shower, taking Kiba with me. I scrambled to the toilet just in time. A towel wrapped

around me and I looked up. Kiba had a towel wrapped around his lower body. Droplets of

water slid down his neck and very well toned chest. 'Talk about a turn on' my thought

was interrupted by yet another damn wave of nausea. Finally my morning sickness

stopped. I brushed my teeth and quickly got dresses. Surprisingly I didn't feel like eating.

I walked outside and found Kiba playing with Akumaru. Kiba picked up a stick and

threw it. Akumaru (who was now taller then Kiba on his back legs) took off. I walked

over to him and he threw his arm around me. Unfortunately we decided that we have to

tell everyone today, I was starting to get the symptoms of pregnancy and eventually

people would find out. We started walking to Kibas old house to spread the news. Kibas

mom was ecstatic, and so was his sister Hana. Hana grabbed my hands and started

spinning me around in a circle. I could feel the next wave of nausea getting ready to hit.

But Kiba grabbed me and sat me down. We left after about an hour and started making

out way to the place I dreaded going to. The one place I never felt completely safe or

loved. It was my version of hell, the Hyuuga compound. We got there in about ten

minuets. I opened the gate and we walked in. Neji and Hanabi were sparring. My father

was watching them intently. All three had their byakugan activated, without thinking

Kiba shouted and they all looked at me. Neji and Hanabi stood there staring at my

stomach, mouths open, and jaws hitting the floor. My father stared for a moment, stood

up, told Neji and Hanabi to shut their mouths, and then looked back at me. It seemed he

wanted me to tell him I was pregnant so I did and I think he took it very well. We stayed

for about three hours. We ate lunch there and talked about what we had planned for the

future. We were both exhausted from our encounters today so we decided to tell our

friends another day. We both went home, got our showers, feed Akumaru and went to

bed early. Over the next dew weeks the morning sickness thing was normal. I would rush

out of bed everyday, tie back my hair, and get sick. It was rather unpleasant. Most of the

time Kiba would come in and rub my back, it felt good and almost made me forget about

the morning sickness. That is until the next wave hit. So far my opinion on being

pregnant, "it fucking sucks". Oh and yes our friends did find out. We saw Naruto and told

him. As soon and he heard it he rushed away and told everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

I am just going to warn you, there is a bit of sex in this chapter! So skip if you don't was to read!!

Chapter 4

You know I have always tried to hide my body from others. The coat I always

wore sort of covered that, but it won't work now! I am now around three months

pregnant. My morning sickness stage ended about a week ago. I was so happy, but that

ended quickly. Now that I was three months pregnant I had developed a bit of a stomach.

It wasn't much, but you would know that I was pregnant. Both Kiba and I were very

happy. The Hokage was being very nice and only sending Kiba on those short 2 or 3

week missions! As of right now he was on a mission and wasn't due back for about a

week. It was boring around here without anyone to talk to. My days were usually about

the same, I would wake up, eat breakfast, get ready, then relax. While Kiba wasn't

around I would train with Shino, or my sensei. What Kiba didn't know wouldn't hurt him

right? He didn't like me training; he said I might hurt the baby. I really don't think that

would happen, I mean I am talking about light training here and there to keep me up at

the jounin level, nothing big. Today I didn't do anything I ate, cleaned, and watched TV.

It was 10:00 so I decided it was time to go to bed. I changed into my pajamas and slipped

under the covers. Around 2:30 I woke up to use the bathroom, and heard something out

side the window. But before I could activate my byakugan the window flew open and I

was thrown on the bed. It was so dark I couldn't see who the intruder was, although that

was the last thing on my mind. I tried to get away from the person but it didn't work,

nothing I tried worked. The person that was straddling me bent down to my ear and

whispered "Hinata I was only gone for a week are you really so mad at me you are trying

to get away?" my eyes widened, I couldn't believe it. It was him that damn man tried to

scare me, I couldn't believe him. "Kiba, I can't believe you, you weren't supposed to be

home for a week!" he reached over and turned the light on then looked me in the eyes.

"Well if you want me to leave I could always go to Shinos house." He got up and started

walking toward the door. I ran at him, he turned on his heels. I jumped and kissed him

with as much passion as I could. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. About

two seconds later he was thrusting into me. I couldn't stand it he felt so good, I missed

him so much. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He licked my bottom lip

and I opened my mouth. He went from kissing me to kissing my neck. Licking and biting

on certain spots. I felt a wave go through me and knew I was getting close; he seemed to

notice it to. After a few more thrusts he spilled himself into me and pulled him self out.

We fell asleep rapped in each others arms. The next morning I woke up to Kiba trying to

get out of bed. I grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned to me and looked at me strangely.

I don't know what was wrong with me but I needed sex again, I needed it. I said "Kiba I

need you" and looked at him with lust filled eyes, he just stared at me. I had never

said that before and I think he was trying to comprehend it. Within seconds there was a

repeat of last night; actually we did it 3 or 4 more times that morning. After the fourth

time we came the conclusion that my hormones were acting up and this would be a daily

thing for a while. That didn't seem to bother Kiba though. Kiba went to get breakfast…

no I am sorry lunch. I got up, 'wow I was sore' and went into the bathroom. I got into the

shower. I came out rapped in my towel and changed. Kiba walked in with some food. We

ate and spent the rest of the day together. I absolutely loved every minuet of it.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hinata I need to tell you something" Sakura said. Kiba stood up and walked

towards me. "Hinata whatever is going on I am here for you" Kiba said. We both looked

up at Sakura, a huge smile appeared on her face and she practically yelled "Hinata you

not going to have a baby, you going to have twins!" I went into shock. I stopped

breathing and I passed out right in the room. Good thing I was in a hospital. When I woke

up I saw Kiba standing over me. He saw I was awake and hugged me. Sakura walked in

and explained what happen, basically stuff about me passing out and why. We all

exchanged looks and started laughing hysterically. Kiba and I left the hospital. It had

stopped raining. Akumaru followed behind us. Kiba had a huge grin on his face. I knew it

was going to happen in 3… 2… 1… "AKAMARU HINATA IS GOING TO HAVE

TWINS!" Akamarus ears perked up and he ran ahead of us. He jumped around and then

ran straight at Kiba. Unfortunately Kiba didn't move and they ended up colliding. Kiba

laughed and got up. It seems we were all happy. When we got home I sat down. Believe

it or not when you are pregnant you get tired a lot faster. Kiba came in with ramen and

we ate. After we finished we put our dishes in the sink and I was swept off the floor. Kiba

picked me up and laid me down on the couch. He crawled over me and looked down at

me. He lowered his body so his face was less then an inch away. He kissed me, naturally

I kissed back. He licked my lip and my mouth opened for him. After about 5 minuets of

making out on the couch he sat up and I laid my head on his shoulder. We talked about

how the day went and stuff like that, mostly about me having twins though. It was about

9:00 and we decided it was time to go to bed. Kiba feed Akumaru and we went to sleep. I

woke up the next morning, but when I opened my eyes Kiba wasn't there. Instead there

was a note.

'Hinata,

When I woke up you were still asleep. You looked like an angel so I didn't wake you up. I couldn't wait any longer; when I get back I will have a surprise for you. You are going to flip when you see it, and don't worry it isn't anything bad. Anyway I will see you in a bit.

Love,

Kiba'

This was so weird Kiba hadn't said anything about a surprise yesterday; I decided to over

look it. I got in the shower and washed up. The got out and got dressed in my normal

attire. Then went out to the kitchen and made some breakfast. I sat down and ate. I

noticed it was about 11:00. Wow I had really slept in. at about 12:00 I made lunch for

Kiba. I didn't no when he would be back but it wouldn't hurt to have food ready when he

came home. I put his lunch on the table and walked outside. I felt like a little fresh air

would do me good. I sat on the chair that Kiba had put out and waited. Just then I saw

Kiba. Akumaru walked beside him. Then I noticed something sticking out of Kibas

jacket. It was white, and very fluffy, it even sat in the jacket like Akumaru used to. Oh

my god it was a puppy. Kiba stood in front of me and took the puppy out of his jacket.

"so how do you like her?" he handed me the pup and I knew right then, I loved her. I

asked what her name was. Kiba said I got to name her so I decided on Suki which meant

beloved. Kiba loved the name. We all went inside, this was turning out to be a great day!


	6. Chapter 7

Okay this is a shorter chapter, but I a lot happens in it!!!

Chapter 7

Oh my god! I couldn't believe it on this day I was seven months pregnant!

A lot has happened in the last month and a half…

Kibas mom went shopping. She bought us everything you could possibly need for two babies. Well actually she bought us enough diapers to last forever, but she says they will go fast.

Sakura told us that I will be having a boy and a girl!

Akamaru and Suki are getting along great. Kiba says when I can go on missions again Suki will be able to come with me. That will be so cool.

The babies kicked for the first time a few weeks ago! It was so exciting. Kiba made me sit down all day so he could touch my stomach.

We have decided on the names for the twins…

Girl- Yoshe, which means a beauty

Boy- Takeo, which means strong

MY FATHER COME TO VISIT US, it was actually very nice.

I officially lost the sight of my feet. You know it is really depressing when you can't see your feet anymore.

In case you didn't get the last thing, my stomach is VERY big.

We have around two months and Kiba is so excited, he is practically bouncing off the

walls. Anyway I was sitting on the couch playing with Suki when my stomach got a

huge pain. Since Kiba was there he was off sparring with Shino, I stood up to see if I

could walk it off. As soon as I stepped outside water poured down my legs, so naturally I

screamed as loud as I could. Less then a minuet later Kiba and Shino came running up to

me. "Hinata what is wrong I heard you scream!" Kiba and Shino were looking at me

with concern written all over their faces. I whispered out of breath "K...K...Kib...Kiba

the babies they are c...c...come...coming!" Without another word Kiba picked me up and

ran toward the hospital, Akumaru, Shino, and Suki were right behind us. He ran into the

hospital and I was out into the delivery room. Kiba stood there beside me holding my

hand. 16 hours and a 'few' cuss words later the sound of crying entered the room. Two

bundles wrapped in a pink, and blue blanket were given to us. I held Yoshe, and Kiba

held Takeo. All the pain and agony I went through suddenly didn't matter anymore.

After about an hour I felt very tired so I gave the baby to Shino who walked in about 10

minuets ago and fell asleep.


	7. HELP ME

This will be the last chapter! So read and review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 8

I had spent a day in the hospital and was ready to go home. The nurse came into

my room and said "you may go home if you like". So Kiba and I picked up Yoshe and

Takeo and walked out of the hospital. After about thirty minuets of 'oh my gosh Hinata

they are adorable' and 'AWWWWWW' we finally made it back to the house. We each

sat down on the couch and held a baby. I finally got to take a good look at them. Yoshe

had bright chocolate eyes like Kiba, and dark hair like mine. She was 4 lbs, 6 oz when

she was born. But Takeo and light lavender eyes like me, and messy brown hair like Kiba,

he was 4 lbs, 9 oz. In all honesty they were adorable. I really hadn't noticed but the house

was really quite. Shino had taken Akamaru and Suki. It was really nice, but I thought

babies were suppose to cry. Our kids didn't, you know that could be a plus. Kiba and I

put the babies in their cribs and hooked up the baby monitor. We walked outside, Kiba

through his arm around me like he used to and we walked to the tree in our yard. It was I

nice big shady oak tree, good to sit under on days like this. We sat there and talked about

a lot of stuff, mostly how this was going to change our lives. I looked up and saw a birds

nest, it had a mom bird, a dad bird, and two baby birds, they all chirped happily. I knew

life would be hard from now on, and it would be way different, but that's what I get for

falling in LOVE.


End file.
